Midnight Circus (Halloween)
by empty corpse
Summary: Tim, urbexeur, bloggeur, dessinateur, part visiter un spot en forêt. Seulement, l'ami qui lui a indiqué ce lieu semble avoir oublié quelques détails importants.


La sortie était organisée depuis plusieurs semaines : Un ami explorateur lui avait conseillé un spot dans une forêt.

"Tu ne pourras pas le manquer !" avait-il conclut dans son mail où il lui donnait les indications pour se repérer.

Cet ami n'avait pas été vraiment précis sur ce que Tim allait trouver dans cette forêt, il voulait garder le mystère mais il semblait certain que ça allait lui plaire.

La journée était claire, parfaite pour une ballade dans les bois dans de bonnes conditions, il trouverait vite sa destination et pourrait enfin mettre fin à l'insoutenable suspens de ce que pouvait être ce spot si mystérieux !

La brise soufflait tranquillement et les oiseaux chantaient, camouflés par le feuillage dense des arbres. Souriant à l'idée d'un cadre aussi parfait, Tim entama sa route à travers les troncs, cherchant des yeux les repères qu'il avait appris par cœur

-Le sentier se sépare en deux : prendre à gauche  
-Une fois l'arbre couché atteint, sortir du sentier et suivre les buissons fleuris  
-Un autre sentier croise ton chemin, suis le jusqu'aux trois noisetiers  
-Des rubans accrochés aux troncs indiquent la fin du chemin

Il était arrivé aux trois noisetiers sans problème et cherchait maintenant des yeux les arbres et leurs rubans mais rien ne frappa son regard. Était-il possible qu'il ne soit pas au bon endroit alors que toute sa route lui avait semblée simple et évidente ?

En soupirant, il dégaina son portable de la poche arrière de son pantalon ***** dans l'idée d'appeler son ami mais il constata sans surprise mais non sans un frisson dans le dos qu'il n'y avait aucun réseau. Dans le doute il vérifia dans l'aide-mémoire qu'il avait pris soin de faire qu'il n'avait oublié aucun indice sur la route à suivre mais il ne manquait rien. Seulement les rubans.

Un bruit parmi les arbres le fit sursauter. Comme tout le monde, il devenait légèrement paranoïaque lorsqu'il se sentait égaré. En jetant un regard dans la direction d'où le bruit lui semblait provenir, il put voir qu'un petit ruban bleu était accroché à un tronc

"T'étais pas là il y a deux minutes toi, j'en suis presque certain." murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Le doute n'avait aucune place dans son esprit : le ruban n'était pas là avant, il en était certain mais il ne s'expliquait pas son apparition : qui avait pu le mettre ici ? Il avait prévenu sa mère qu'il partait en Urbex ce jour, elle ne serait pas complice de son ami pour une piège ? Elle ne jouerait pas avec sa sécurité, il en était certain. Tout autant qu'il commençait à être certain qu'il n'était peut-être pas seul dans les bois.

Il prit le temps de la réflexion, fallait-il tout de même "suivre les rubans" alors qu'il était convaincu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec cet indice ? Mais il avait fait trois heures de voiture pour arriver à cette forêt, il faudrait faire demi-tour et revenir les mains vides ? C'était le jeu, parfois on n'obtenait rien en Urbex... Mais peut-être que le ruban était là et qu'il l'avait juste raté en regardant trop vite ..?

Non certainement pas. Tim se savait avoir un bon sens de l'observation, d'autant que le ruban bleu détonnait particulièrement contre le bois clair, il lui aurait été impossible de ne pas le voir. Préférant rester prudent face à cet événement inexplicable, il estima préférable de faire demi-tour. Il avait repéré un bâtiment administratif qui semblait désaffecté sur sa route, il n'aurait qu'à y faire un arrêt en rentrant et le voyage n'aurait pas été vain !

L'explorateur s'en retourna donc, reprenant sa route dans le sens inverse qu'il avait pris soin de repérer convenablement. Il n'eut le temps de faire que quelques mètres avant qu'une légère douleur ne frappe son épaule droite : un caillou lui avait été jeté. En se retournant pour chercher le coupable, il eut un sursaut en voyant que des rubans bleus ornaient maintenant les troncs des trois noisetiers, comme pour l'inciter à finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

"Je ne trouve vraiment pas ça drôle, qui s'amuse à jouer à ça ?"

Peu rassuré par l'absence de réseau et par la preuve désormais indéniable qu'il n'était pas seul, Tim se résolu tout de même à s'engager parmi les arbres pour suivre les rubans, revenant une nouvelle fois sur ses pas, mais pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans les bois cette fois. Il lui faudrait être prudent...

La marche était longue mais pas désagréable, les rubans se suivaient, l'air était tiède malgré la difficulté du soleil à filtrer au travers des feuillages denses et la route n'était pas trop escarpée. Après un moment à crapahuter dans la végétation, la voix de l'explorateur fit s'envoler un oiseau peureux

"C'est une blague ?!"

Au milieu de rien, simplement au cœur de cette forêt, Tim n'avait plus de repères. La route des rubans s'arrêtait ici. Frustré, il se retourna pour faire demi-tour et cette fois rentrer pour de bon, mais le chemin avait aussi disparu dans ce sens : tel Alice au pays des merveilles, le sentier de rubans bleus s'était effacé après son passage. Quelqu'un avait retiré les rubans.

Il soupira, tentant au mieux de garder son calme. S'il faisait n'importe quoi il risquait de se perdre, si ça n'était pas déjà le cas, mais en restant mesuré il avait des chances de retrouver son chemin. Tim baissa les yeux en quêtes de ses empreintes de pas mais il remarqua des fins morceaux de papier bleus et rouges au sol. Il se pencha et en ramassa deux pour les examiner : ça n'était que des confettis mais ils n'avaient pas franchement leur place au milieu d'une forêt normalement peu visitée. Qui aurait pu faire la fête dans un endroit pareil ?

Son regard accrocha d'autres confettis, en réalité c'en était tout un chemin qui se dessinait devant lui. Après les rubans, il suivrait donc les confettis ? Son ami ne lui avait jamais évoqué ça mais l'explorateur était déjà certain qu'il ne suivait plus le chemin dont on lui avait parlé depuis qu'il s'était éloigné des trois noisetiers. Résigné à suivre le fil de ce voyage plus qu'improbablement étrange, il s'aventura à travers les feuillages, suivant la piste des papiers aux couleurs vives en s'étonnant lui-même de cette audace inhabituelle qui le poussait à avancer avec confiance vers l'inconnu.

La piste semblait sans fin, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était entré dans cette forêt et la désagréable sensation de tourner en rond commençait à le tirailler lorsqu'enfin les arbres s'arrêtèrent brusquement, laissant place à une grande clairière au milieu de laquelle un chapiteau rouge, orange et violet se dressait. Les mêmes confettis bleus et rouges ornaient l'herbe alentours.

C'était ça le fameux super spot ? Un cirque abandonné ? Impossible, il était presque arrivé ici par hasard. À moins que son ami n'ai oublié de lui mentionner le chemin de confettis ? Mais c'était trop hasardeux, avec le vent les morceaux de papier pouvaient bouger, s'envoler, disparaitre…

Pendant qu'il se posait toutes ces questions, Tim ne s'était pas rendu compte des mouvements discrets autours de lui, il sursauta donc lorsque deux enfants attrapèrent ses mains.

"Q-Qui êtes-vous ?" parvint-il à articuler malgré le choc

Ils étaient silencieux. Lorsque l'explorateur les regarda plus attentivement, il remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas de visage. Ou plus exactement que leurs visages étaient camouflés sous des masques entièrement blancs, sans même de trous pour leurs yeux. C'était plus glauque qu'effrayant.

Les enfants le tiraient doucement vers le grand chapiteau, toujours en silence, avançant d'un même pas d'une lenteur angoissante.

Vu de plus près, le chapiteau avait une structure immense impressionnante, quelques trous dans la toile lui donnaient un air de « bateau fantôme ». Tout était calme, aucun souffle d'air de venait apaiser la tension qui régnait et même le soleil semblait avoir déserté, s'emmitouflant dans une large couche de nuages menaçants ne laissant que peu filtrer sa lumière et présageant d'un orage proche.

Après être passés tous les trois sous l'arche du chapiteau, les deux enfants se mirent à courir vivement, disparaissant parmi les gradins obscurs en riant, laissant Tim désemparé.

Il avait heureusement toujours une lampe torche dans son sac, il l'en sortie donc pour y voir plus clair. Ce n'était à première vue qu'un cirque basique, des gradins circulaires entouraient une piste au sol fait de terre fine et de sable et tout au fond une ouverture menait à ce qui devait certainement être les loges. L'explorateur s'avança avec prudence vers le centre du chapiteau, sur la piste. Ses pas résonnaient d'un son étouffé se répercutant contre les parois, l'écho se répercutant contre chaque siège des gradins. La vue était impressionnante et bien que tout soit vide et silencieux, Tim se sentait cruellement observé voir jugé. Comme s'il était réellement sur la piste pour distraire une centaine de personnes invisible dont la présence fantomatique était tout de même oppressante. Il prit quelques photos sous différents angles et se retourna : puisqu'il en était arrivé ici, autant continuer et visiter le tout, au moins il aurait une visite tout sauf banale à raconter !

L'accès auquel menait la scène était dissimulé par un rideau bleu nuit fendu en son milieu. L'aventurier en écarta précautionneusement un côté, éclairant la suite de son chemin pour éviter les mauvaises surprises : de vieilles roulottes de fabrication ambulante de pop-corn et de barbe à papa reposaient dans un coin, des vestiges de leurs utilisations passées reposaient dans leurs carcasses laissées aux araignées et autres insectes qui ne s'étaient pas privés d'en faire leur nouvelle maison.

Prendre des bougies n'avait pas toujours été un réflexe, mais il avait appris à en laisser quelques-unes dans son sac. Il les en tira donc et les disposa avec soin de façon à prendre des photos qui rendraient compte de l'ambiance éthérée et désincarnée du lieu. Satisfait de ne pas avoir mis le feu, il prit quelques clichés supplémentaires en changeant par moment la disposition des flammes. Pendant la capture d'un cliché, il lui sembla apercevoir une silhouette alors que l'obturateur se déclenchait et se redressa vivement.

Ne voyant personne, même en observant bien, il entreprit, un genou au sol, de ranger son matériel pour poursuivre son exploration, soufflant les bougies une à une puis les remettant dans le sachet qui leur était destiné pour les replacer dans son sac.

« Vous n'avez pas le tampon. » marmonna une voix trainante dans son dos

Tim frissonna. Il se retourna pour faire face à un individu habillé d'un costume qui semblait échappé de l'époque victorienne, l'air boudeur, le teint très pâle. Une personne somme pas très engageante mais qui allait plutôt bien avec l'ambiance générale de ce cirque perdu. D'ailleurs c'était la troisième personne qu'il rencontrait dans cet endroit censé être abandonné…

« Le tampon ? »

L'homme debout soupira, comme extenué de vivre.

« Les visiteurs du cirque doivent porter le tampon. Vous n'avez pas le tampon. »

« Est-ce que cet endroit n'est pas supposé être… abandonné ? »

« Il vous faut le tampon. »

Il ne semblait pas décidé à répondre.

« Comment je fais pour obtenir ce fameux tampon ? »

« Donnez-moi votre main. »

Peu certain que ce soit une bonne idée de donner sa main à un inconnu alors même qu'il était à genoux au sol, Tim s'exécuta tout de même, ne souhaitant pas contrarier ce mystérieux personnage.

L'homme tira un objet de la poche intérieur de sa veste et pris la main qui lui était tendue, appliquant l'objet dessus. Une vague glacée électrisa la main du visiteur lorsque celle de l'autre entra en contact avec la sienne. Ce fut bref. Une fois son tampon appliqué, l'homme se retourna et parti en silence, ne répondant à aucune des questions que lui lançait Tim, disparaissant en silence dans l'obscurité.

Une fois à nouveau seul, l'explorateur avisa le dos de sa main. Trois ballons y figuraient, d'une encre verdâtre qui avait coulée et s'étendait doucement dans les pores de sa peau. Il soupira, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là et s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, tout semblait bien trop irréel. Après tout, peut-être allait-il se réveiller dans peu de temps et se rendre compte que sa journée d'exploration n'avait tout simplement pas encore commencé ? Cela expliquerait bien des choses.

Résigné à continuer en attendant de trouver des réponses, Tim jeta son sac sur ses épaules et dirigea sa lampe dans la direction dans laquelle l'homme était partit, s'engageant à la suite de ses pas muet depuis déjà longtemps.

D'anciennes affiches ornaient les murs de toiles au travers desquels le soleil ne filtrait pas. La lampe était sa seule source de lumière mais ça donnait un certain cachet aux photos qu'il parvenait à prendre !

Plus il avançait et plus l'impression d'entendre des murmures se faisait, il avait la sensation d'approcher d'un endroit important même s'il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre. Les affiches remontaient à de nombreuses années et étaient affichées dans un ordre chronologique qui allait de la plus récente à la plus ancienne. Tim tiqua lorsqu'il jeta un œil à la date de celle à côté de laquelle il passait. Tout était en noir et blanc depuis longtemps mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Pourtant, cette affiche avait attiré son œil, peut-être parce qu'elle semblait avoir été dessinée au lieu d'être imprimée, en tout cas, elle datait de plus de trois cent ans en arrière.

« Midnight Circus, automne 1679 » murmura-t-il en lisant à voix haute ce qu'indiquait la feuille qu'il venait de décrocher « c'est impossible… »

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, il rangea l'affiche dans son sac, se promettant de faire des recherches plus approfondies sur l'origine de cet endroit. Peut-être qu'un ancien cirque avait abandonné tout son matériel à cet endroit à défaut de trouver repreneur après le départ d'un directeur ? Ç'aurait été loin de l'étonner mais ça ne semblait pas coïncider avec l'ancienneté épatante de ce cirque qui, au vue de son âge, aurait pourtant dû être mythique, respecté et reconnu.

Les murmures continuaient à frémir, tout proche. Tim avançait en silence, guettant la conversation qui semblait agitée. Après le long couloir qu'il venait de traverser, il avait la sensation qu'il n'était plus vraiment dans le cirque, peut-être était-il arrivé dans un bâtiment ajouté à l'arrière des toiles tendues ? En tout cas, le couloir continuait toujours droit alors qu'une porte se présentait à sa gauche. La conversation venait de derrière.

Tim s'approcha à pas feutrés, écoutant en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer, les mots qui se glissaient de son côté du panneau de bois. Visiblement, il était concerné.

« Si nous avons un publique, nous devons jouer. » maugréa la voix trainante qu'il avait entendu peu de temps auparavant

« Nous avons toujours un publique, il n'était pas prévu que nous ayons à faire le spectacle ce soir, nos artistes ont besoin de repos ! » scanda une voix féminine

« Nous avons un publique vivant, pour une fois. »

« Il n'a pas le tampon »

« Si, il l'a. »

Un silence outragé s'ensuivit.

« Tu lui as donné le tampon .. ? »

« Il fallait donner l'occasion à tous de jouer à nouveau pour une personne ayant des émotions. Une personne qui pourra aimer ce qu'il voit et qui pourra applaudir vraiment. Je l'ai fait pour nous tous et pour le bien de Midnight Circus. »

Nouveau silence, suivit d'un soupir léger.

« Va prévenir les artistes. Nous entrons en piste dans quelques heures. Et trouve moi l'invité, je dois l'accueillir. Nous devons le garder avec nous jusqu'à ce que tous soient prêts. »

L'une des personnes s'approcha de la porte dont Tim s'écarta vivement, revenant un peu sur ses pas pour faire mine d'observer les affiches aux murs. Il était inutile de tenter de se cacher ou de fuir : Ces gens savaient qu'il était quelque part dans le cirque et ils semblaient tous se déplacer à une vitesse irréelle, il serait trop lent, quoi qu'il tente.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme au costume en sortit, regardant immédiatement dans sa direction, comme s'il savait déjà qu'il le trouverait forcément ici, le fixant en silence un instant. Tim fit mine de se rendre compte de sa présence et quitta l'affiche des yeux

« J'ai le tampon. » dit-il simplement

« Je sais. » L'homme semblait vide d'émotions, c'était très perturbant. Il soupirait plus qu'il ne parlait « La directrice veut vous voir. »

Silence. Ça devenait presque normal que tout bruit cesse quelques instants lorsqu'ils conversaient.

« Elle vous attend dans le bureau. Je me permets de ne pas vous accompagner, j'ai du travail » fini-t-il

L'homme indiqua du pouce l'intérieur du bureau dans son dos avant de partir, s'éloignant dans le couloir de sa démarche irréelle.

Tim avisa la porte, se demandant s'il fallait qu'il y aille, si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, s'il ne prenait pas un risque mais il se rappela qu'il était entré dans un cirque présumé abandonné accompagné de deux enfants sans visage qui s'étaient enfui et qu'un homme étrange qu'il avait croisé par deux fois lui avait apposé un tampon sur la main. Tout lui semblait soudain suffisamment irrationnel pour qu'il frappe trois petits coups sur le panneau de bois avant d'entrer pour faire face à la directrice.

Une femme, plutôt grande, ronde, maquillée finement, les cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval, vêtue d'un costume de scène rouge traditionnel qui lui allait parfaitement bien.

« Bienvenue dans le Midnight Circus, je tiens à m'excuser pour notre manque d'hospitalité mais nous n'avions pas prévu de recevoir de visiteurs ce soir. Le spectacle commencera bientôt mais nos artistes doivent d'abord se préparer. Je vous invite à prendre un thé avant d'aller prendre place afin de profiter de l'animation qui débutera prochainement. »

C'était assez surprenant et inattendu, mais Tim ne voulait surtout pas risquer de se mettre à dos la personne qui semblait posséder l'autorité dans ce lieu. Il accepta de s'assoir et discuta avec curiosité du cirque et de ses employés

« Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de me présenter, ici tout le monde me connait sous le nom de Dame Rouge, je possède ce cirque, le bichonne et prend aussi soin des artistes qui y exercent. Ils vivent avec moi et le cirque. »

Concentré sur la couleur de son thé, il prit un moment avant de répondre

« Je m'appelle Tim, je suis arrivé ici par hasard, je cherchais un lieu abandonné pour en faire des photos et j'ai été guidé jusqu'ici. »

Dame Rouge semblait vexée par l'allusion aux lieux abandonnés

« Nous nous représentons presque chaque soir sans prendre de vacances, le Midnight Circus n'est pas abandonné ! Même si nous ne comptions pas nous produire ce soir, vous pourrez voir que les gradins seront emplit d'une foule joyeuse et bruyante. Mes artistes sont les meilleurs et nos numéros sont connus mondialement. Buvez votre thé avant qu'il ne soit froid. »

Confus, Tim avala quelques gorgées désagréables. Est-ce vraiment du thé ce truc..?

« Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, un ami m'a indiqué un chemin et ça me mené à votre cirque, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé. »

Elle soupira en le fixant intensément puis consulta sa montre

« Les artistes seront prêts à entrer en scène bientôt. Je pense que vous pourrez prendre place dans quelques heures. Le Midnight Circus tire son nom de l'heure à laquelle commence son œuvre »

L'explorateur voulu consulter sa montre mais il constata qu'elle était arrêtée. Il décida de jouer la comédie pour partir, il était hors de question qu'il reste encore plusieurs heures dans cet endroit glauque et il avait beaucoup de route à faire pour rentrer.

« Vraiment, je ne peux pas m'imposer comme ça, il faut que je parte, le chemin pour rentrer chez moi est long et j'abuse déjà de votre hospitalité depuis bien trop longtemps. »

Il ignorait totalement depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là mas il savait que son instinct lui disait que c'était une très mauvaise idée de continuer cette mascarade. Il voulait partir et il devait partir. Dame Rouge le regardait, un air absent peint sur son visage. Tim se leva dans l'idée de quitter les lieux mais sa tête tournait doucement et il se sentait vaseux.

Ce piège était bien trop prévisible pour que ça arrive vraiment. Le sourire de Dame Rouge fut la dernière chose qu'il perçu avant de perdre connaissance.

…

Une drôle de sensation engourdissait le corps de Tim. Il se sentait comme une poupée de chiffon posée sur le sol froid. Froid. Il avait froid. Il y avait un pull dans son sac, il le savait, mais ouvrir les yeux était trop difficile. Trop engourdit. Trop fatigué.

Il avait la bouche sèche et mal à la tête, le brouhaha qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué lui vrillait maintenant les tympans. Le brouillard commençait à se lever dans son esprit. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

En regardant autours de lui, Tim se rendit compte qu'il était dans les gradins face à la piste du cirque. Il était placé à un endroit stratégique qui lui donnait une vue parfaite sur le spectacle qui aurait lieu. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Combien de temps avait-il été sans connaissance ? Son sac était à ses pieds, l'explorateur se pencha très doucement, surveillant avec attention tout ce que son corps lui signalait pour éviter de retomber dans l'inconscience, il sentait bien que son éveil était encore fragile. Vêtu de son pull, il resta calé dans le siège où il était depuis le début. Il n'y avait aucun réel mouvement autours de lui, juste beaucoup de bruit chaque illusion de mouvement venait de jeux de lumière produits par des projecteurs au sol, au pied des spectateurs.

Des spectateurs… Dame Rouge lui avait dit qu'ils faisaient toujours salle comble et qu'ils réussiraient quand même à le faire même si le cirque n'était pas prévu pour se produire ce soir-là. Aucun spectateur ne bougeait pourtant, ils étaient tous comme figés. Et à y regarder de plus près, aucun d'eux ne bougerait. Horrifié, Tim mit du temps à accepter l'idée qu'il était entouré de cadavres. Tous plus ou moins décomposés, ils étaient disposés comme s'ils allaient regarder le spectacle. Ils n'étaient pas là lorsqu'il était arrivé, il en était convaincu, il aurait fui si ça avait été le cas. Mais d'où venait tout ce bruit alors ?

Tout comme les impressions de mouvement produites par des projecteurs, l'ambiance bruyante de foule venait d'enceintes disséminées dans les gradins. Des conversations de quelques minutes tournaient en boucle, des bruits d'enfants, d'objets qui tombent parfois, de déplacements. Plusieurs langages étaient présents aussi, l'Urbexeur reconnaissait notamment l'Anglais avec un fort accent écossais, un peu de Suédois, de l'Allemand, du Japonais, quelques notes d'Italien et bien sûr du Français. Ce mélange de sonorités lui faisait un peu tourner la tête, à moins que ça ne soit le contre coup des médicaments qui avaient été sournoisement glissés dans sa tasse de thé.

La piste était vide, aucun artiste ne semblait sur le point d'entrer en scène, c'était le moment de filer à l'anglaise pendant que personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Tim chercha la sortie des yeux et une fois qu'il l'avait trouvée, il tenta de se lever et se rendit compte qu'il était entravé. Ses chevilles tout au moins étaient liées et il ne s'en était pas aperçu plus tôt. Un frisson glacé dévala le long de sa colonne vertébrale en même temps qu'un goût âcre envahissait sa bouche.

Être entouré de corps vides dans cette ambiance ajoutait un coup à son esprit fatigué par le choc de l'inconscience, un haut le cœur le fit se redresser prestement.

Il s'adossa, prenant conscience qu'il n'était pas en état de chercher plus loin pour fuir. Ce qu'on lui avait fait ingérer était puissant, peut-être un peu trop même.

Deux projecteurs illuminèrent la piste, Dame Rouge s'y avança auréolée d'une aura surréaliste. On aurait pu la croire sortie d'un tableau.

« Ce soir mes amis, une grande représentation exceptionnelle honorera notre invité particulier. Vous avez répondu présents et nous en sommes ravis ! Le spectacle peut commencer ! »

Elle s'inclina en reculant pendant que les enceintes des gradins crachaient une ovation grésillante.

Le spectacle fascina Tim autant qu'il lui glaça le sang, la terreur coulait avec le sang dans ses veines.

Des artistes jonglaient avec des balles au sol pendant que des trapézistes trop maigres pour sembler en vie s'élançaient dans les airs, enchainant les pirouettes, les figures, les sauts. L'une des acrobates rata sa prise et s'écrasa au sol. Elle ne se releva jamais, dans l'indifférence générale.

Plus tard, un cracheur de feu enflamma divers cerceaux, son visage semblait terriblement brulé. Il quitta la piste pour laisser la place à un dompteur et à ses bêtes. Des squelettes d'animaux sauvages sur lesquels restaient parfois un peu de peau grisâtre. D'un claquement de fouet, les carcasses bondissaient à travers les cerceaux de feu sans autre bruit que le choc des os entre eux.

Des clowns en tuaient d'autres, des lanceurs de couteaux n'atteignaient comme cible que la personne supposée être évitée, des équilibristes marchaient sur des fils qu'ils ne faisaient qu'à peine bouger tant ils étaient légers…

Les attractions se succédaient, aussi fascinantes que tout simplement affreuses et les haut-parleurs du public diffusaient des ambiances de publiques adaptées à ce qui se déroulait sur la piste.

Lorsque le spectacle prit fin, les artistes s'alignèrent tous pour saluer leur public pour une dernière ovation et disparurent par la grande porte au fond de la scène. Les lumières s'éteignirent et tout redevint calme.

Tim se demandait s'il allait vraiment rester là, attaché dans ces gradins jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Ça n'était pas franchement la fin qu'il aurait préféré avoir. En avisant les chevilles des corps autours de lui il put constater qu'il était le seul lié, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne retireraient pas ses entraves une fois qu'il serait… en état de rester à jamais, disons.

Après d'interminables minutes, un bruit de mécanique raisonna. Les cadavres étaient en train de se replier à l'intérieur des sièges, sous les gradins. Il s'empêcha de s'imaginer assis sur un corps. Ça expliquait pourquoi il ne les avait pas vus en arrivant, cependant.

Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, Tim cherchait un moyen de partir d'ici avant de finir comme ces spectateurs en folie. Il se rappela qu'il gardait un couteau suisse dans l'une des pochettes de son sac et s'empressa de le fouiller à sa recherche.

Il y était, tout comme il le prévoyait.

Ses liens étaient solides, mais pas indestructibles, après quelques efforts et pas mal de pauses pour calmer ses nausées, il était enfin libre de mouvements ! Il jeta son sac sur ses épaules et descendit les gradins le plus furtivement possible, le pas cependant vif.

Il traversa l'entrée du Cirque et se sentait déjà mieux à peine sorti. L'ambiance était vraiment très glauque. Il faisait nuit à l'extérieur, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il avait été inconscient de longues heures. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut les animaux qui tournaient en rond dans leurs cages scandaleusement trop petites. Mais il devait sauver sa peau et se tirer d'ici, s'occuper de squelettes sauvages était bien loin d'être dans le top un de sa liste de priorités.

Lorsqu'il atteint la lisière des bois, l'explorateur senti que quelqu'un le regardait. Se sachant assez loin pour être en sécurité il se retourna. Juste devant le chapiteau, encore un peu camouflés, les deux enfants sans visage le fixaient. Il senti une vague de tristesse enfantine l'envahir mais ne se laissa pas piéger et repris sa route. Il devait rentrer. Il voulait plus que tout rentrer chez lui et oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre. Laisser ces images derrière pour que de plus douces en prennent la place.

Les arbres, de nuit, n'étaient pas rassurants. Tim se prenait les pieds dans diverses herbes folles, les buissons étaient des obstacles fatigants et, bien qu'il avait observé avec attention le chemin pris à l'allée, il peinait à se retrouver. Parfois il distinguait l'ombre d'un ruban autours des arbres et croyait être dans la bonne direction mais il avait la sensation de tourner en rond. Son instinct lui disait qu'il était sur la bonne voie mais parfois il se retrouvait à nouveau devant un endroit qu'il avait déjà travers plusieurs fois et désespérait de réussir à retrouver la voie.

Le soleil était déjà levé lorsqu'enfin, il retrouva les trois noisetiers. La vue des arbres triplés et la reconnaissance du chemin lui firent verser quelques larmes d'un soulagement immense : il allait pouvoir rentrer !

La fin du chemin jusqu'à la sortie des bois fut un véritable jeu d'enfant. Il retourna à sa voiture où il déposa son sac qui lui meurtrissait les épaules et le dos. Peut-être prendrait-il le temps de faire une sieste avant de rentrer ? Il n'était pas vraiment en état de faire les trois heures de route qui le séparaient de son lit de toute façon.

Son portable vibra à maintes reprises maintenant qu'il retrouvait le réseau. Sa mère était inquiète de ne pas recevoir de nouvelles alors qu'elle savait qu'il était de sortie. Il l'appela pour la rassurer, omettant de mentionner tous les détails en rapport avec le Midnight Circus. Il ne se voyait pas lui raconter ça comme ça par téléphone, surtout aussi épuisé. Profitant d'avoir son smartphone dans les mains, Tim tapa un rapide sms à l'intention de cet ami qui lui avait conseillé l'endroit

De Tim : Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu te passer par la tête, mais si c'est vraiment ce cirque de cauchemars que tu voulais que je visite, je vais remettre en questions de nombreux aspects de notre amitié.

Une voiture s'approcha. Une petite C3 blanche. Un garçon aux allures androgynes en descendit, observant tour à tour la forêt et un papier qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

« Salut ! » lança l'explorateur sans vraiment savoir lui-même ce qu'il faisait

Le garçon le regarda, hésitant.

« Salut ? On se connait ? » Demanda-t-il, peu rassuré d'être ainsi abordé

« Pas vraiment. Tu viens faire quoi dans le coin ? »

« Je fais de l'Urbex, j'ai reçu un mail d'un ami qui m'a conseillé un spot dans cette forêt. Et vous ? »

« Je reviens d'un voyage étrange. Cette forêt n'est pas très bien fréquentée. Il t'a donné des détails ton ami ? »

« Pas vraiment. J'ai des indices assez simples, je pense que je vais m'en sortir. »

« Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller quand même ? Ca à l'air assez dangereux cette histoire. Je pense que tu devrais demander plus de détails à ton ami et y réfléchir. Votre spot ne va pas disparaitre de toute façon non ? » Il rit d'un rire forcé qui ne trompait personne

« Écoutez, vous avez pas l'air méchant, mais je vais partir et suivre mon plan. Me suivez pas, okai ? Vous avez l'air crevé, rentrez chez vous, je vais très bien me débrouiller seul. »

Le garçon s'éloigna vers l'entrée des bois. L'Urbexeur hésita un instant avant de courir le rejoindre

« Hey attend une minute ! »

Le garçon sursauta, visiblement apeuré de son insistance.

L'autre lui tendit un papier sur lequel étaient écrit des mots au feutre.

« Je m'appelle Tim, je fais du dessin et de l'Urbex. Vraiment, cette forêt est dangereuse. Je t'ai mis mes réseaux sociaux sur ce papier alors même si je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aller la dedans, sois cool et préviens moi que tu vas bien quand tu rentreras d'accord ? Je te laisse tranquille. »

Tim s'éloigna vers sa voiture, presque certain qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de l'autre.

« Hey ! »

Tim se retourna, le garçon haussa les épaules en faisant la moue

« Moi c'est Josh. Je passerai sur votre Twitter okai ? Vous en faites pas pour moi. »

Et il disparut sous les branches, s'enfonçant dans le bois.

L'explorateur s'enferma dans sa voiture qu'il verrouilla de l'intérieur. Installé aussi bien que possible sur sa banquette arrière, il s'apprêtait à faire une sieste. Il commençait à sombrer lorsque son téléphone bipa. Il préféra l'ignorer.

Après un sommeil agité et inconfortable de plusieurs heures tout de même, il se redressa et attrapa son smartphone qui clignotait.

À Tim : T'as rêvé mec, je t'ai rien conseillé du tout et surtout pas un cirque. T'es sûr que tu n'as pas fait un cauchemar ?

Il allait taper une réponse confuse lorsque son regard fut happé par le dos de l'une de ses mains. Le tampon y était toujours. Les trois ballons verdâtres à l'ancre coulante.

De Tim : Tu ne m'as pas envoyé de mail ?

Réponse presque immédiate

À Tim : pas de mail, pas de sms, pas de coup de fil depuis plus de deux semaines, je bossais sur un gros truc, j'avais pas du tout de temps.

De Tim : ok, oublie, pas de problème.

Il grimpa sur le siège conducteur et mit le contact. Il allait rentrer et regarder ses clichés. Il avait au moins des preuves de ce qu'il avait vu. En passant à côté de la C3 blanche, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle ne roulerait plus. Il en était convaincu. Un piège attirait des gens dans cette forêt. Un piège attirait des gens dans ce cirque.

Chez lui, il put se reposer vraiment.

Boire un thé doux pour son organisme.

Il constata que toutes ses photos avaient été effacées par un étrange bug de la carte SD de son appareil.

Le tampon sur sa main était partit lorsqu'il avait pris une douche salvatrice.

Deux mois après cette aventure, Josh ne s'était manifesté sur aucun des réseaux sociaux de Tim.

Une fois par semaine, l'explorateur se faisait un devoir de retourner à la lisière de la forêt et de fixer la C3 blanche et les bois, espérant en voir sortir le jeune homme.

Parfois, un papier publicitaire pour le Midnight Circus était glissé sous l'essuie-glace de la voiture abandonnée. La mention « revenez nous voir ! » était accompagnée du dessin de trois ballons.

Il avait tenté de faire démarrer une enquête pour Josh mais, sans que cela ne l'étonne vraiment, personne ne voulait croire à son histoire.

Lorsque la C3 avait été retirée par la fourrière, Tim avait arrêté de revenir. Arrêté de se faire des illusions. Arrêté de croire bêtement qu'après tout ce temps, Josh allait sortir du bois, souriant, en pleine santé.

Il avait accepté l'idée qu'un nouvel acrobate avait remplacé la trapéziste qui s'était effondrée. Ou qu'une nouvelle cible avait été trouvée pour le lanceur de couteaux. Ou qu'un autre clown avait été tué. Ou, tout simplement, qu'un nouveau corps vide hantait les gradins, bougeant avec les projecteurs et criant avec les haut-parleurs.

 ***** _Ne mettez pas votre portable dans les poches de vos pantalons, les ondes sont tellement mauvaises pour le corps... !  
_

C'est fini !

J'ai passé un vrai mois à bosser dessus et j'ai même fini le 31 pile poile à 00:39 précisément ! Je suis très très content de vous offrir cette histoire dont le personnage principal est Tim ( Acupoftim sur Twitter et Instagram, hésite pas à aller jeter un œil il est très cool et fait un super taf autant au dessin qu'en Urbex !)

Je vais vous laisser là et aller dormir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si ça vous a plu, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Voilà ! Un très joyeux Halloween à !


End file.
